halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
First Contact War H.U.
Interstellar Colonization Following the advent of faster than light travel through a means of gravitational manipulation the Human Union was able to branch out from the Ris home system and establish intersteller colonies. The first colony established, a dense humid jungle world full of incredibly dangerous fauna and flora alike known as Lentus, would be the site of First contact between Humans and the Scorpionum neither of which being native to the planet itself. Background Faster than light travel was developed in 96 P.U. (2509) allowing the Union to expand beyond the Ris solar system and establish the colony of Outly ''(out-lie). ''Outly was used as scientific and military development colony during its first years of colonization to prepare it for civillian settlers in the coming future. By the year 100 P.U. (2512), one century after the establishment of the Union relations with the Dabusian Kingdom while still sour had greatly simmered and the colony was enjoying an entire decade without terrorist activity however piracy still existed to some degree within the Ris system often amounting in looting cargo ships or the theft of entire merchant vessels. This continued to grow the Unions militaristic defensive tendencies and with heavily guarded shipping routes through the solar system the piracy was largely neutralized. By this time the fledging colony of Outly was thriving with its inhabitants consisting of medical professionals, scientists, engineers, mechanics, cooks, and various other civillian sector jobs in addition to the large Expeditionary Force and Union Guard joint base which the colony was built off of. Protecting the colony were advanced laser fencing which towered 20m into the air from deployable rods. The lasers, known as Cold Laser Defenses or CLD's, responded to movement and when a large enough motion was detected it zapped the intruder upping the amplitude to a deadly dosage on the second attempt. While this often resulted in flocks of dead bird life it kept out the larger predators such as the Searodon. Inward to the colony were aditional defenses to include turret sentry towers, sniper nest towers, a thick fence surrounding the area with only two ways in and out, and finally surrounding the main network of colony buildings anti-air gun towers protruded out from the colony and deployable barriers were scattered throughout the colony and along the landing field for in case the colonies grouds became a firefight zone. First contact September 8th 100 P.U. / 2512 a large alien space ship arrives via slip space heavily damaged upon transit and plummets into Lentus atmosphere crashing 50 miles north west of Outly Colony. UniHiCom convenes to determine an emergency response to arrival. A team was assembled of specail operations and intelligence combatants lead by Marc Drune and a diplomatic scientist by the name Jasper Yukomuru to go to the crashed object, board it if possible and assess the situation from there gathering technological understanding of the manufacturers of the vessel and establish peaceful contact with the inhabitants if present. Welcome Aboard Once aboard the alien vessel the team moved through the red corridors illuminated by dim often strobing green lights. The air was thick and warm shortly into their expedition they found themselves in a medium sized circular room which once the door hissed shut behind them became alive with digital clicking and obscure noises before the lights intensified, some shorting out in the process, and an acidic rain poured down from the ceiling. The acid scarred and melted bits of the armor but did not pierce it during the short duration howeve Jasper had to be shielded by the soldiers as his exposed skin was blistering over. Possibly five seconds and the process was ove and the lights dimmed and flickered over to a white light before an alarm blared and they returned to green. The doors in the chamber however all shifted from Green to Red, they automatically opened as the members of the team approached. Going deeper into the ship the team found it suspicious the lack of bodies and the apparent pre-crash damage on the outside of the ship. Finally the team entered an almost recognizable room. Large screens which likely offered a great panoramic of the outside of the ship surrounded a dozen work stations of peculair design, one centerline and to the rear seemed the most authoritive, the captains seat. Inspecting the chamber the tech specialist Maruti Hynes crossed some wires and plugged them into her data port on her helmet and streamed the raw data into her suits secure hard drive for analysis later. Yuli Petrat attempted to sit, however it looked more like laying ass up head down, on the supposed captains station. Lights on the seat and console illuminated and the wall behind them opened up revealing circular platform with a key and map of the ship along with alien letters super imposed in a silver metal along the far wall of the newfound chamber. The team stepped aboard and felt the platform lift and sink slowly lower Into an expansive hollowed out portion of the ship filled with levels of tanks and a dense fog. Once on the bottom the team slowly stepped off. Jasper approached one of the tanks and was scared backwards bumping into Marc who turned pushing Jasper forward again into the now open tank filled with a sleeping creature. First Impressions Falling against the alien body it quickly stirred into a frenzy screaching out a horrendous soup of clicks and high pitched siren like noises grasping onto Jasper with several centipede like arms protruding from its torso. Two Large arms on the side appeared and flung themselves at Marc who hit the creature with the but of his rifle infuriating it more. Yuli the heavy weapons and demo expert unloaded a clip of his rifle into the side of the alien who turned at him, some of the rounds were noted to bounce off of the creatures shell while those which hit his front pierced and made the creature flinch. Yuli shoved his rifle at the aliens head and fired into the aliens skull until it fell backwards releasing Jasper and gong limp. Marc regained his senses and the team formed a defensive circle readied their weapons out into the expansive cathedral of similar pods. They began opening, some had already awoken and witnessed the murder of their captain. They began crawling at incredible speed, some managed to quickly attain weapons which seemed to be worn like a glove over their long primary arms. Bolts of hot plasma raced by the team. Marc pointed out a door to the left and the team bolted, Jasper thrown over Marc's shoulders still in shock. The team managed to make it to through a maze of corridors and chambers attempting to radio Outly colony to arm defenses and send evac, nothing was escaping the thick hull of the space ship. Finally the team rounded a corner and dived through a large rupture in the hull sliding through charred debris scattered in the area and suddenly bursting into the hot bright outside world again. Running deeper into the forest and dodging bolts of plasma which lit the trees afire a D-1 Phantom Dropship hovered down and the team jumped aboard before spinning about while raising out of the canopy and speeding back to Outly Colony. War While heavily defended the colony was not anticipating an alien attack and the outer most CLD grid was taken offline by the aliens immediately. The colony was able to fight off the aliens forcing them into a retreat however more space ships began arriving in the coming weeks. Similarly damaged upon arrival and some even sputtering off into space with no control and others crashing in various regions of the planet. A fleet of Space Fleet Warships (the only class of space fleet ship designed at the time) arrived in system and went to war with the fleet of albeit damaged but superior in number and size alien space ships. On the ground the skirmish continued between the first contact crash site and Outly Colony. Forces on the ground were reinforced but it was difficult to get planetside with the number of alien ships in orbit. It quickly turned into a war of attrition on the ground. The Union began flooding the Lentus system with ships from Dabus defense fleets. It became imperative that the alien threat not go beyond the distant world of Lentus and venture to the Ris system. Double Edged Sword The Dabusian rebels noticed with the months that the Unions policing fleet in orbit and in the system had decreased profoundly, they enacted a long seeded plan and stole eight warships from a Space Fleet Depot around Isto a moon of the gas giant Jillip. The coup was conducted after years of Dabus rebels masquerading as Union yard workers they hid the ships within the asteroid belt and awaited for their next move. With the Union afraid of fighting two wars at once they initiated the Knight Program a super soldier program which could turn the tide of the war and quell any ideations of rebellion on Dabus with ease. The program would take six months to come to fruition and during that time the war of attrition grinded to a slow teeter totter of who was winning. Two months before the Knights were ready for deployment Dabus was seized by the Rebel fleet who blockaded the planet and groud forces raided Parish city sparking the Second Interplanetary War. Decades of careful planning and the Dabus Kingdom was prepared to take Dabus as its own once and for all. The Union was forced to abandon the colony to liberate Dabus, during that time groud forces suffered heavy casualties without reinforcement for two months until a single Union Warship arrived and deployed the Knights. Dabus became a war zone as well howeve nothing compared to the hell churning on Lentus. The knights howeve quickly turned the tide of the war enough that three Union ships were sent to evacuate survivors and deal the final blow to the aliens surviving space Authority over the planet. Again alien ships arrived and thus forced a retreat by the Union with all evacuees aboard. The ships fled to Dabus however the aliens followed. Hastily a peace was arranged between the Dabusian Kingdom and the Union in an effort to push back the Alien invaders who were now vastly outnumbered and fled into unknown space subsequently ending the First contact war in the year 14 P.U. / 2514 Aftermath * Following the retreat by the Aliens now known as the Scorpionum, the Union and the Dabusian Kingdom signed the Treaty Of Dabus outlining the Dabus Kingdom as a self governed State of the Union. Making it a micro-nation within the Union and not entirely part of it. In addition the Dabusian Kingdom was given ownership of half of the planet Dabus. In trade the Dabusian Kingdom was not allowed to host a space force larger than eight ships, symbolic of the eight they stole from the Union, but would howeve hold 50% of all trade and merchant shipping within the Union in order to garuntee their economic prosperity. Dabusian Trade companies could hold embassies and space ports on Union colonies but would not be allowed to establish their own colonies. * In addition the Knight Program would be continued after the great success rate and lack of any Knight Casualties during the war. Many of the active knights would train the next generation while others were sent on long duration missions into unknown space to locate and ensure the Scorpionum would not be a threat to the Union and to gather intelligence on the alien threats origins, intentions, and capabilities. * Lentus was reestblished and flourished, the graveyard of crashed alien ships became scientific research bases around which small communities developed with Outly becoming a large city. * After witnessing ship-ship combat against the Scorpionum and DabusIans the Union revamped its fleets with varied classes of ships. The original warship was repolished and became the Corvette/Carrier of the new fleet which included the newly designed Frigate and Destroyer. * For four years the Knights conducted operations in unknown space conducting espionage, sabotage, and study of the Scorpionum species, Ending these missions after successfully destroying an established mining facility and ship yard before cancelling their campaign after receiving orders to destroy a Scorpionum colony to include the civilians.